The Moment I Saw You, Cry (PewdieCry)
by Milk-n-Pork
Summary: "It was late in September... and I've seen you before. You were always the cold one, but I was never that sure." Pewds was just on his way back home, when he sees the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Cry... Do you remember?"

"What?"

"September..."

I know he's wondering why I always ask him that. Well, how could I not? That fateful day on September was the day I found the missing piece of my heart.

It was late in September, and I was on my way home. It was that time when the sky would turn bright orange, and the sun gave out an endurable heat - unlike the scorching noon's daylight - as it sets down behind the mountains to shine its light somewhere else. Then, the fiery sun would fade away, leaving the sky lighted beautifully by the moon and the stars.

But I wasn't interested in the beautiful scenery in the moment, despite how attracting it was. I was a bit worried that nighttime would catch up with me, bringing along my night terrors, especially since I have to pass by a creepy-looking forest on my way home. So much for playing horror games.

And then before I knew it, darkness crept up behind me. As I cursed myself for being so damn slow, I saw the moon slowly rise up from its slumber and start its life as a nocturnal light.

"Fucking hell, Pewds! Why do you always-"

That's when I saw him. I couldn't see his face because he was turned away from me, but for some reason, I was captivated. Was it the dark blue sky that made him look so mysterious? Or was it fate that bound me to him?

He was all by himself, staring up at the night sky. If the scenery caught my attention, then he made my attention cling to him like a magnet.

Then he turned.

And what I saw was too beautiful to be real. His eyes flickered like burning blue embers that reflected the waves crashing against the shore behind him and his lips were curved into a frown.

What's wrong? I wanted to ask. What kind of heartless person would make such a perfect being feel bad?

And so I decided. I decided that I'd make that person happy and forget how to frown.

"The moment I saw you, Cry... I wanted to know you. I wanted to make your everything alright, to make you happy."


	2. Chapter 2

"Y'know, if you had something to say, you can go ahead."

The blonde Swede blinked away his nostalgia as midnight blue orbs stared back at him closely and warm hands clasped his own.  
"You're staring." Cry repeated, then leaned back again, Pewdie pouting already as the warmth in his hands left him and Cry chuckled at his adorableness. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Just reminiscing... About the day we met." he explained. "Do you remember?"

The American smiled sweetly. "Yeah. That was a beautiful memory, wasn't it?"

-

He had to take a rest. All this stress he's been experiencing was just becoming too much load on his shoulders. He just didn't know what to do: he didn't have anyone to turn to, no one who cared for him... And so he came here, at his usual spot where he came when he wanted to take a break, and where the peaceful scenery lulled his soul to relaxation.

Ever since a child, he always loved watching the sky. He loved seeing it slowly fade from the soft, blue dawn, to the blinding white daylight, to the bright yellow hues, then to the blazing crimson sunset, and the beautiful finale of the dark blue starlit night. He also loved the clouds that scattered over it like giant chunks of cotton and the sea below it that reflected the sky like a rippled mirror.

Then, he felt a presence creep up from behind him and interrupt his thoughts, ripping him away from his own beautiful little world and taking him back to reality: the reality that he was still here, in this damned world full of trials and problems.

A frown crept down his face. _Who is it now?_ He hated how people judged when they saw him here. This wasn't the first time.

He looked back... and saw him. There was something about him that felt different. The other people who saw him usually judged him when they saw the scar on his face: he could see the disgust, the scorn, the disdain and all he could do was look away and back at the midnight sky, the only thing that comforted him, as he waited for the people to leave him to his own thoughts once more.

But he was different. When Cry looked at him, instead of spite, he saw determination, optimism, comfort and something else he couldn't understand in his eyes until now, now that this same person was beside him, reminiscing with him about the day they met. This person who he learned to **love.**

But of course, that's in the present. Back then, Cry couldn't understand. He was too caught up dealing with his problems, the stress, the pain of the judgmental stares, and now this feeling he couldn't understand. He couldn't take all this any longer.

As Cry looked away from him and back at the sky, he expected him to walk away, like they all do. But he didn't. Cry's eyes widened as he turned and saw him sit beside him, looking at the scenery and smiling.

"Do you mind?" He asked, and Cry nodded, still confused as to why he hadn't just left. _Isn't he going to judge me, like everyone else?_ "Name's Felix, by the way. But you can call me Pewdie. Or Pewds. It's a nickname I go by."

"Just call me Cry."

Silence lingered. Cry looked back at the sky, glancing at Pewdie a few times.

"So why did you come here?" Pewdie asked, looking over to him.

_I could ask you the same thing!_ Cry thought, but instead he answered truthfully, "I just wanted to get away from... everything. Y'know, have some time for myself, without all the stress and problems."

"I see... Well, this is a nice place to relax." he observed, rubbing the back of his neck instinctively. "If you don't mind me asking, um... what kind of problems?"

Cry was shocked. Why would a complete stranger he just met want to know about his problems?

"I don't mean to meddle but... You looked like you needed someone to talk to." Pewdie excused. "I just thought, maybe I could help you."

There was something about him that convinced Cry that this person before him was trustworthy and really cared, that his sincerity was genuine. Maybe it was the way his sky blue eyes glistened and glowed in the moonlight. So he took a deep breath, and muttered, "If you insist..."

"Well, I used to be really happy with myself. I had friends, fame, money, a beautiful girlfriend... everything a man could ask for." He started, burying his head on his hands. "But then, I got into an accident that gave me this scar. Now, because of this damn thing, I lost everything. Turns out they all liked me for how I look."

"Everything fell apart all because of this stupid scar. Sometimes, I wish I could just wear a mask so they would just stop judging me."

"I just... I wish I had someone to talk to. Someone who can tell me that everything's alright, that they'll always be there for me, even when everyone else hates me." He continued, hearing the tremble in his own voice as he let all his bottled feelings out. "I just want someone who actually cares. Is that too much to ask?" He ruffled his hair in frustration, then sighed.

Suddenly, the brunette felt a hand softly placed on his and he turned to Pewdie, who smiled comfortingly at him.

"I'm here. Don't worry about it, bro." he consoled, enlacing his fingers on Cry's hand. "I'll be here for you. I care."

"But... you barely know me." Cry muttered, wanting to pull his hand away, yet at the same time finding solace in the warmth. "And we just met. Why would you go so far as to help me with my own problems?"

"Well, that's because..." The blonde looked down, blushing slightly at his own words, yet determined and unwavering was his decision. "There's just something about you that drove this... desire in me to make you happy. Like... I was destined to be with you. I know it doesn't make sense, but... The moment I saw you, I wanted to be your everything."

"I..." Cry was astonished. He never would've thought that a person like himself would ever find someone who felt this way for him. "I don't know what to say, I..."

Then a realization hit him. There was nothing to be said. He smiled sweetly at him, then took his friend's other hand in his, gripping it tightly. "Thank you." he muttered, and for what seemed like an eternity, they stared at each other, both smiling and lost in each other's eyes.

They both knew... That was the moment their story began.


End file.
